


Pressure

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: About 3k words of just these two fucking.





	Pressure

It's very strange to see Juno do domestic things like work on his taxes, or clean dishes. He isn't graceful in everything he does. He's a scrappy person by nature, and it should be obvious that the most minimal tasks show it. 

 

It's also quite nice to see him just be there. To be able to look at the man sitting on the sofa, his legs crossed over Peter's lap as he looks over his paperwork. 

 

Peter himself is working on a holo tablet, memorizing the blueprints to a specifically intricate floor plan. He isn't looking at it, though. He's much more interested in the way Juno's dull, slightly flickering lights catch in the color of his eye. His curls, coiling on his cheekbone.

 

He leans forward, and gets closer to Juno. Shows him that he wants to do something. Juno's very jumpy. On a few rare occasions Peter scared him enough for Juno to reflexively punch whatever scared him. He's getting better at it. Peter doesn't always know that he's being sneaky. It just comes naturally sometimes. He still catches Juno off guard, but now he can see Juno actively hold his own arms in place as to not hurt him.

 

Juno's eye catches his hand coming closer, a little wary. Life has taught him to be cautious of gentle touches. Peter knows something of Juno's past relationships. The idiots who didn't know how to treat a lady, and should never have been let near a goddess like Juno. Peter loves seeing the caution melt away, as he strokes his stubble, and pushes the hair out of his face. He doesn't seem to know what to do. He doesn't lean into it like Peter's past lovers might have done, just recognizes it with curiosity and something else. He would call it fondness on anyone else, but it seems Peter's wide variety of language and knowledge are useless when Juno Steel is involved. He knows more languages than he can count, but even then, he can't think of the right word. He likes becoming intimately aware of Juno's emotions, everything about him. 

 

He could talk about him for the rest of his life, and not scratched the surface on what he makes him feel. That thought is so cheesy. Normally Peter would say it out loud, but Juno sits up, and kisses him. 

 

His lips are soft, and bigger than Peter's. They're chapped, and there's a little wound running itself deep close to the corner of his mouth. Peter pulls him close, and Juno tugs on his tie, making him turn his head. He deepens the kiss, and it makes Peter's heart pound in his chest. Kisses like this convey the affection they have for one another. He'd rather be doing this than a lot of other things in the world. 

 

When Juno pulls away, he looks from Peter's lips to his eyes. “You wanna have sex?”

 

Peter is so startled, he chokes, successfully ruining the moment. “Juno.” He sighs. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Are you asking because you want to, or because you don't know how else to respond to that affection?”

 

Juno looks away, flustered. It's funny. Juno has no problem asking for sex, but he always seems to get flustered when he comes across honesty in his feelings. “Both?” he answers truthfully.  

 

Peter kisses him slowly, trying to convey just how much he loves him. Then he kisses his face. His cheeks, the stubble of his chin, his forehead, his hair. “Then I would love to.”

 

Juno snorts out laughter when he's done, before he yanks him forward, and shoves their lips together in a bruising kiss. It's harsher, a little out of place with the mood they had going, but Peter isn't complaining. 

 

“Bed?” 

 

At the mention of it, they immediately make their way there. Juno seems to have an idea come to him, and he holds Peter's arm when he tries to get on the bed. “Not yet.” He sits on the bed, his legs crossed, and a smirk on his face. There's something regal, and subtle about him. There is no stiff posture, and he knows Juno isn't trying to look this way, he just looks that way. There's no entitlement, but he looks so beautiful he might just be a queen.The only thing missing is a crown. 

 

Something needy and primal curls in his stomach when he thinks, but  _ oh, he wants to be his throne. _

 

“Get undressed.” Juno orders in a tone that sends shivers down Peter's spine. “And make it quick.” 

 

Any other time, Peter would use this as an opportunity to show Juno every inch of his skin, and put himself on display like a man on a pedestal. Yet there's something he wants to worship more, and that's the lady sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

When Peter is completely undressed Juno spreads out his hands invitingly. “Now undress me. Do it slowly, and don't touch my skin if you can help it.” Juno lays back on the bed, stretching his back just a bit, to get comfortable. 

 

Peter settles with his knees on either side of Juno's hips, and starts unbuttoning the short sleeved button up. He's wearing a skirt too, with spandex underneath it. The shirt is tucked into the skirt, and so Peter untucks it. He wants to spread his fingers against the expanse of Juno's stomach. Instead, he watches at the shirt slips off of Juno's shoulders, still one button done. Peter undoes the last button, and the shirt falls away. 

 

Juno lays down on the bed, and Peter can't help but touch his warm side, travelling to his chest. Juno smacks his hands away. “Be good for me.” 

 

Only four words, and yet they set Peter's skin ablaze. He swallows hard, and nods. 

 

Juno takes off his spandex, but leaves the skirt on, probably catching up on the way Peter's mouth goes dry at the prospect of it. He's never been good at hiding things from Juno, and the bedroom is clear evidence. 

 

Juno leans back, his whole gorgeous body on display. “Touch me, but not my dick, okay? And be slow. If you go too fast, you won't be able to use your hands for the rest of the night.”

 

Peter nods frantically, and scrambles to get close to him. He starts at his waist. He kneads his hands into his soft stomach, and strokes the warm skin there. It's pudged, and Peter is so happy to see it. He remember when he'd first met Juno, when they had their first kiss, and Peter felt up the planes of his body. He could feel his ribs, and the dip in his stomach from where he hadn't eaten enough. Whether that was from overworking himself, or not believing he deserved it, Peter isn't sure it matters. Either way his stomach has gained a healthy amount of weight. Now his ribs don't make themselves painfully visible, and Juno looks healthy. 

 

His fingers graze over his ribs, and slowly make their way to his chest. Slow enough, that Juno could tell Peter not to if he wants. Instead he squirms in appreciation, and makes a high noise in his throat when he touches around the swell of his nipples. He watches them become puckered with arousal around the metal bars before he's even touched them. When he pulls off of the hickey he's sucking just under his nipple, he looks down, and sees that Juno is already hard. 

 

“You're so beautiful.” He isn't even aware that he's said it out loud until Juno moans at the words. “My goddess, my gem. Juno, do you have any idea…” He whispers as he takes the hard peaks between his fingers. He can feel the cool metal in his fingertips. The contrast of temperature make Peter burst into flames. 

 

Juno's gasps trip back. “So beautiful.” Peter whispers. “Being with anyone else would be a waste. They have nothing on you.” The lady moans, and covers his face. With his dark skin Peter wouldn't be able to see the blush anyways. 

 

“Goddammit, Nureyev.” he gasps. 

 

Peter gives him a dark chuckle. The silliest things can make Juno blushing and flustered. 

 

His scars are a stark white on his skin. Magnificent and lovely, like the birch trees that the governors keep careful watch over on earth have switched colors. His jewelry glitters like lost treasure on his skin. His skin is pierced and accentuated by gold bars in his nipples, in his bellybutton. “So gorgeous.  _ Resplendent.  _ The things you do to me, Juno.” He drags his tongue over his nipple, watching him arch his back, trying to get more of that touch. “You've ruined me for any other. I can't even get hard thinking about anyone else. I tried when we were apart after that first night.” Peter can see his cock, hard and wanting, making a tent with his skirt. He so badly wants to touch him there, make him come with his hands. See the come dripping down his knuckles and knowing that  _ he did that.  _ He wants to suck on that gorgeous cock until Juno is gasping so hard that he can barely get out Peter's name. 

 

He spends an eternity licking at his nipples, sucking on them, and biting at them. He feels the metal bar between his teeth and tugs, knowing that Juno will arch like he feels it in every nerve of his body. 

 

“Nureyev,  _ hah- _ Nureyev.” For a second Peter thinks Juno is just saying his name in pleasure, coming undone. Instead there's a bit of a command in his voice. Peter's stops, assessing. Juno looks at him in the eye. Juno only has one, but that doesn't make Peter any less drawn to it. 

 

For a second he thinks that he's done something wrong, but Juno's face is a mask of that same regal mood they had earlier. 

 

“Lay down.” He says in that rough voice that makes Peter's skin tingle. Peter rolls around so that his back is flush against the mattress, and Juno stands up, wobbling and unsteady. Like this, his body not curling around Juno like when they sleep or cuddle, and his body flat against the mattress, his feet dangle off the edge. “Good.” Juno praises. 

 

He thinks for a few seconds, looking at Peter all spread out for him, wondering what he should do with such an opportunity. Peter doesn't say what he's thinking. That this isn't much of an opportunity, knowing that he would do this again and again forever. He'd do anything if Juno only asked. Maybe that's a weakness of some sort, but Peter can't imagine regretting it. “I'd love to continue sometime this week.” Peter mouths off, knowing it will earn him a scowl. 

 

He decides on something direct. He gets on the bed too, and for a second it looks like he's going to straddle him. He does, in a different way than usual, though. His knees rest at either side of Peter's head, his skirt being held up with his hands, and his ass right in front of Peter's mouth. It's a lovely sight. Juno's ass is proportioned beautifully, and his cock is elegant. His thighs are covered in scars, self inflicted and otherwise. He knows what Juno must be thinking.  _ If he wants to use his mouth so much, he might as well use it right.  _ Peter couldn't agree more. 

 

In this position, he feels desperate. He wants to make Juno feel good. Wants to see Juno moan and writhe. He wants to make him come with a scream, and see his eye roll in the back of his head. But he knows that if he touches him now, Juno won't let him do any of that. He has to be patient. Wait until Juno gives him permission. 

 

“Juno,” He whines because he can't help it. “I want to…”

 

The lady above him hums noncommittally. “Okay. Don't touch yourself, though-” The words are cut off with a gasp as Peter slides his tongue against his hole. He grabs two handfuls of Juno's ass, and pulls him closer so he can eat him out better. 

 

Juno moans loudly above him, and must put his skirt in his mouth to hold it up, because both of his hands are tightening in Peter's hair. The thought of seeing Juno like that. His dark mahogany skin, littered with scars, the desperate look on his face. Every inch of him showing his desire. His skirt between his lips, muffling his moans, his head thrown back.The thought of it sends a shiver down his spine, straight to his cock. 

 

He pushes his tongue inside of Juno, and fucks him with it. Juno moans his approval, and drops the skirt from his mouth for a second to moan out a loud, lewd, “ _ oh, _ ”. Peter doesn't hold back at all. He loves everything about this. The way he moves his hips. How loud he gets. His fingers curling in his hair. 

 

He sinks his teeth into the flesh of Juno's ass. He pulls away, and Peter can't help but whine in disappointment, he'd just gotten started after all. He loves knowing how good that makes Juno feel, loves knowing that he's the only one that does this to him. He's Peter's and Peter's alone. Juno is panting, likely coming back from the edge for a few seconds. “Fuck, Nureyev. You really know how to treat a lady.”

 

“I'll treat you even better if you let me.” He tells him in a voice that's more fond than seductive. Juno either ignores it, or doesn't know how to respond to something that sweet in the middle of sex. Peter thinks it might be the second one, but he won't say anything. 

 

Juno gives him a soft kiss. Something that makes Peter feel the emotions that all this contains inside of everything they're doing. 

 

Juno gets up off of him and grabs the lube. He pushes it into Peter's hands, and straddles him. He has a double take on the lube and hold his thumb close to Juno's mouth. He raises a skeptical eyebrow for a second, and Peter thinks that he might not do it, until he dabs his wet, soft tongue over the thumb. He works the digit into his mouth, before adding fingers. When they're wet enough, he kisses the tips of his fingers, and drizzles lube on them. He warms it into Peter's hands, and props his hips up. 

 

He circles his opening slowly, making his lover let out a soft sound in reply. “Faster.” He commands, his voice still ragged. “Or I'll do it myself, and leave you like this.”

 

Peter groans into Juno's collarbone. His fingers start to work him, stretching him. He knows Juno wants him to do it faster, but he would much rather take his time. See Juno's last bits of sanity slowly dissipate. The look that slowly overcome his asymmetrical face, his hips fucking back towards his fingers, trying to urge him deeper. He gives him what he wants. 

 

When Juno deems himself ready, he pushes Peter's hands away, and grabs his cock. Peter hisses out a soft moan, surprised at the sudden contact, and let's out a louder moan when Juno sinks onto him

 

“ _ Nureyev… _ ” He sighs in his ear. Peter loves feeling the hot tightness around his cock, Juno breathing harshly, his curls tickling the side of Peter's face from where Juno's tucked his head into his shoulder. His hand are desperate to feel everywhere. The muscle of his thighs are tight, yet with that plush softness that comes with age, and the fact that Juno is taking care of himself. A hand slides up his neck, and dips itself into his curls. His other feels every inch of his skirt, all black silk. He strokes over his ass, but avoids Juno's cock. 

 

The lovely lady rises on his knees, and slowly comes back down, testing if he's ready. He moans, and starts up a rhythm. He bounces up and down on his lap, falling back onto Peter's cock over and over again. His noises are loud and beautiful. Peter wouldn't trade anything in the world for this. And  _ god,  _ the feeling of Juno all around him. He's a goddess. And Peter voices it. “My goddess. My goddess,  _ Juno _ .” He's driven half crazy with pleasure, and Juno doesn't seem any better. 

 

“Nureyev.” He tips his head back, and his eye rolls to the back of his head. He loves seeing Juno's expression get lost in all this, see him roll his eye back and gasp, because it's just that good. He loves it, because Peter feels that way too. 

 

Peter kisses him harder, and it's so amazing, but he wants to do something else. Before he met Juno he couldn't imagine it being any better than this, but there's something that he wants. He's a covetous creature, and he will want and want until he can't any longer. 

 

Peter lurches forward, pushing Juno into the mattress, and pinning his arms to the bed. “God!” Juno gasps. His hips jerk up, shoving Peter's cock inside him harder. “ _ Yes, yes _ .” he chants, and Peter let's go of his arms to pin his legs to the bed, fucking him harder. He can feel everything heightened. Juno's silky skirt on his stomach. Juno's legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer. He thrusts, watching Juno's curls move with every time his hips hit his lover's. He slick with sweat, his whole body begging for more. Peter pushes his skirt away so that he can see his cock, dripping with precum. 

 

“Juno.” He groans in amazement. “You're so beautiful, I can't begin to express.” Juno's whole body moves with every thrust, and his hands come to scratch into Peter's back. He can leave marks on Juno all day, but it's a special treat when Juno can't help but leave scratch marks down him too. “You're so lovely. Everytime- _ God, Juno- everytime _ I see you, the whole world lights up. You're a treasure, a gem, oh,  _ Juno _ ,” He doesn't even know what he's saying at this point. “My beautiful goddess. Juno, my goddess.” He loves worshipping Juno this way. The way Juno deserves to be worshipped. 

 

Juno is being fucked so hard, that it seems difficult to get anything other than a moan out. He manages out Peter's name a few times. Only the last one. Peter keeps saying what he's thinking. His worship of Juno is boundless. He could do it forever. Until the stars themselves get tired of hearing it. 

 

His breathing starts to become more rapid, and suddenly, he blurts out a word. “Stop!”

 

Peter might be pretty into it, but he immediately takes his hands off Juno, and is about to pull out of him, when those beautiful legs squeeze around his hips. “I-I don't mean completely.” He says, catching his breath. He relaxes a little into the bed. “Let a lady catch her breath.” He laughs. 

 

Peter can't help but giggle a little, and move Juno's hair out of his face. He kisses his face, and his neck, letting out a long stream of praises. When Juno decides he's ready, he pulls Peter's face towards him into a kiss. He thrusts forward, muffling Juno's answering moan. 

 

His rhythm this time is slower, but with that same force behind it. This time he hits Juno's prostate with accuracy that leaves Juno moaning and writhing in pleasure. 

 

Finally Juno's brow knits and he gasps hollowly. “ _ Peter.” _ That's what's Peter has been waiting for. Just his first name in that broken, moaning voice. 

 

He wishes Juno knew what he looked like when he's like this. His aborted groans of approval, the way he thrashes when Peter pulls his hair. He resists nothing, just letting his nails cut into his shoulders. It turns him on so much, makes him lose so much control, seeing him like this. Helpless and sexy and all  _ his _ . “Say my name.” He pleads, feeling himself get close. “I want-my goddess-i know you can.”

 

Those pretty lips part in another gasp, and he quickly follows his command.  _ “Peter, god, Peter,  _ you're so- _ fuck. Pe-ter, _ god.” He chants his name. Peter toys with the head of Juno's cock, before stroking it. The precum makes it slick and easy. 

 

Juno comes with a scream. His back bows off the bed, clinging to Peter and trying to pull him impossibly closer. Come spurts out of his cock, ruining his skirt, and getting all over his chest. His every breath is a moan, and Peter knows the neighbors will complain soon. 

 

He can only gives a few hard thrusts forward before coming as well with his own moan. His hips ride with the feeling, fucking slowly through both of their afterglows. He doesn't think there's anything closer to heaven. 

 

Peter reaches towards him and kisses him slowly. When they're done, Juno looks debauched. Wrecked, and thoroughly fucked. His lips are parted just so, and he plants a sweet kiss there. That seems to kick Juno out of the post orgasmic bliss he was under, and makes a noise of complaint. “Nn,  _ sticky _ .” he whines. 

 

Not a lot of things can break Peter Nureyev out of his compartmentalization, but Juno Steel is one of a kind. Peter had just ate him out, had him ride Peter, and then fucked him hard into the mattress. Yet looking at Juno make a face, and complain about being sticky with his own cum, makes a soft smile break across his face, because  _ damn,  _ Juno's _ adorable.  _

 

A towel helps them clean up well, and Peter snuggles up into his body. He can feel Juno sigh next to him, and he pulls him tight. Peter curls his hand onto his chest, and tucks his head into the back of Juno's head, nosing into the curls. The lady makes another soft noise, and places his hand over Peter's. It's warm, and Juno feels so alive against him. 

 

Peter can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be .

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm not even sure who's supposed to be the dom or sub in this one. 
> 
> Either way, pls comment ❤❤


End file.
